The Lost Lover
by Breazy777
Summary: Has something happened in Damon's past that even he doesn't want to remember? Does he have a reason to flip the switch? Maybe he will realise that he still has a chance to fix things...146 years later? But yet another problem remains, is he the only one who loves her?
1. Chapter 1

_When I first arrived at the Salvatore house I was still grieving. My parents death was very sudden and had shaken me dramatically. Though I was suffering the Salvatore boys, Stefan and Damon, helped me to become more like my old self again. Stefan was the one who first became my friend, so naturally, at first, I was closest to him. It's 1860 so I'm fifteen, a year older than Stefan. Mr Salvatore is kind enough to let me stay in their home as my brother, who is my only known living relative left, told me he couldn't care less about what happened to me._

I sighed and put my journal down. I had decided to read through my journal entries from the very start. It was mother who was always pestering me to start one from when I was young but I thought it was a stupid idea. After she died I felt like I owed it to her, hoping that she could somehow see what I've been writing. I heard a small tap on my door.

"Yes?" I stood and turned to the doorway just as the door swung open. Damon walked in and offered me his arm.

"Could I trouble you to accompany me to the gardens?" I smiled and raised my eye brows. I looped my hand under his arm and held near his elbow, letting him lead me out the door and down the stair case.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" He turned to me and flashed one of his famous smirks. My knees grew slightly weak for several moments though he had used that smirk on me for the last two years. It got me thinking as we headed out the door and towards the hedge maze. I had changed lots since I got here when I was fifteen. I was seventeen now and not only did my looks change but so did my thoughts. I was beginning to notice things about Damon that I've never noticed before. Like, how he looked in the morning with perfectly unruffled clothes or when he played ball with Stefan or how sometimes when I joined in their game how he tackled me (not as rough as his brother) and kept me pressed to his body for a few second more than normal.

"What thoughts are you lost in now, Sylvia?" Damon's smooth, deep voice broke through my thoughts and made me blush. That was another thing I was noticing, his deep, masculine voice….

"Who told you I was lost in them? Maybe I was making sense of them." He kept walking, leading me further into the maze that he, Stefan and I spent many of our days in.

"Tell me about your thoughts, they must be some thoughts to keep you quiet for so long." Gasping, I used my free hand to playfully swat his arm and he raised his arms up in defence, the hand on his arm slipping back to my side. I suddenly felt myself missing the touch of his skin but brushed it away as soon as it surfaced. Flashing me yet another smirk he offered me his arm again to which I gladly took and we managed to walk even more before either of us talked, we were simply enjoying each other's company.

"So, are you going to speak to me or must I fill the silence?" I pondered for a moment thinking but I already knew what my answer would be.

"Enlighten me, Mr Salvatore." We finally made it to s small bench seat and I sat down in the most ladylike manner I could summon which turned out to be very ladylike considering that I had spent so much time around men.

"Well, I was thinking about how beautiful you are." My eyes widened and I sucked in a sharp breath. Damon then sat next to me and my body twisted to face him as he moved.

"Damon, I –" His finger came up to my lips, gently brushing against them, silencing me mid-sentence. Slowly he dragged them from my mouth, across my cheek and to the nape of my neck.

It felt like I was in a trance.

I watched as he swallowed his nerves, as his gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. Then he started to move his own face closer to mine. It was then that my mind finally registered what was happening. I had no idea of what to do or say or anything! He had caught me totally off guard, I had never even kissed anybody before and I didn't even know how to do it. Not like anyone has ever tried to kiss me before now… My eyes fluttered shut as his nose brushed against mine and I was instantly overwhelmed. Just before his lips touched mine I placed my hand on his chest signalling him to stop. I could feel his eyes piercing into me but I didn't dare open mine.

"Sylvia, what's wrong?" His voice sounded wounded like it would if I had slapped him clean across the face. I opened my eyes and found myself swimming in the cool blue ocean that Damon's eyes consisted of.

"You caught me off guard is all. It's not like I don't like you Damon, I just –" He tried to contain his excitement and surprise.

"You like me?" Now it was my turn to blush and I looked down to my hands in force of habit. Biting my lip I looked up at him and nodded.

"I do but, Damon, I don't know. I've never felt like this about anybody. Ever." His face dropped slightly but he still had hope glittering through his eyes.

"And you need time to think, right?" Damon finished my small speech for me.

"So you understand? Please say you do, Damon. I don't want to lose you I just need a little time." He just sighed and grabbed my hand in his. A shiver ran through my body when he did this and his fingers… It felt like they were a flame on my skin, the fire trailing through my heart and right to the tip of my toes.

"Of course, Sylvia. Just do me a favour. Let me know where you stand by tonight. You know where I do." At that last comment I knew the only way I could have an answer so quick was to talk to Stefan. He knew us both so well.

"Alright, Mr Salvatore. I'll meet with you later tonight." I went to stand but had an afterthought and stopped myself just in time. Bending close to Damon's face I pressed my lips to his cheek. My eyes squeezed shut as I savoured the moment and with that I stood, hitched up my dress and ran back to the house.

Back at the house I found Stefan in the library where I knew he would be. I burst in and he put down the book he was read and came over to me.

"Sylvia, what happened?" I was tongue-tied for a moment before I finally spilled everything to him.

"DamonalmostkissedmebutthenIstoppedhimandIdontknowwhyandnowhewantsananswerbytonightandIdontknowwhattodo." Stefan grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on a soft lounge before sitting next to me. The soft lounge reminded me of me kissing Damon's cheek and it reminded me of my almost first kiss.

"Tell me but slow down. A lot." I took a deep breath and repeated, "Damon almost kissed me but then I stopped him and I don't know why and now he wants an answer by tonight and I don't know what to do." I said it all slow enough for Stefan to understand and without taking a single breath.

"Why did you stop him, I thought you liked him?" I stared at Stefan.

"How did you know?" He frowned at me and searched my eyes.

"He cannot keep his gaze off of you and I see that you can't help but do the same to him, Sylvia." That got me really thinking. Was I really being that forward?

"I don't know what to do, Stefan. I'm just scared." Tears welled up in my eyes and as hard as I tried to hide them the boy across from me saw them.

"Is it loving or being loved that scares you?" The tears spilt down my face. I couldn't even answer. My throat tightened when I tried to speak but Stefan must have known because he just hugged me. How could someone younger than me, even if only by a year, be so, so much wiser? Well, as best he could with my dress between us. Once I had calmed down a bit I pulled away from Stefan.

"I want to read for a little, Stefan. Just let my mind drift." All he did was nod before selecting a book and passing it to me.

"Here. This may help your mind and it may help you." I had no idea what he meant until I curled up of the lounge and started reading. It was a romantic novel about these two friends who were both looking for love but, even thought the reader could clearly see it, they couldn't see that they were perfect for each other. I was almost finished the book when Stefan finally shook me back to reality. I hadn't moved from my spot for hours and I hadn't even noticed.

"It's time, Sylvia. You need to tell him." Stefan was just about to leave the library when I stopped him with a simple question.

"How do they get together in the end?" I half whispered, holding up the book. Stefan smiled and didn't even turn to face me when he replied.

"They are truthful to each other." And with that he was gone.

I was standing outside Damon's room like I had been for a few minutes now. I was trying to think of what I should say and what I should do and all that stuff that the author of that romantic novel said girls overanalyse. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't even know the title of the book. Maybe I should go back and see if it's still where I left it before someone puts it away.

No. I was trying to talk myself out of talking to Damon. Taking a breath in I turned the knob of the door and pushed it open enough for me and my dress to fit through. When I walked in it was so dark it took several seconds for my eyes to adjust. When I could half see through the dim room I saw a figure come to me from the side and press my against the door, closing it in the process. The click made me jump and just pressed us closer together.

"Damon." I breathed, hardly loud enough to hear my own voice.

"Mmm, Sylvia." He buried his head in my neck. My heart pounded harder and harder and I swear it was going to beat out of my chest. I almost jumped out of own skin for the second time in less than ten seconds when I felt his lips against the skin of my neck. They weren't moving but it didn't stop my body reacting.

"Tell me," his lips moved as he talked and I had to lean my back against the door or I would have fallen into his arms. "are you ready to make this work?" I couldn't move, not even enough to talk. It was like before in the garden when he had me under his spell. I was brought back to the present by lips moving against my skin again but this time I felt them kissing… Damon moved up my neck, planting kisses the whole way. By the time he made it to my jaw I was breathing heavy, hardly able to do anything else.

"Yes, Damon, yes. I'm ready." He pulled back and looked at me and in the blink of an eye his lips were finally on mine. I was shocked at first, didn't know what to do as his lips moved against mine. One of his hands came up my cheek stretching his fingers into my hair. Closing my eyes I gently moved my lips a little, testing his reaction, trying to figure out if I was even doing it right. I quickly learned to mimic his movements and soon I had my arms looped around his neck and was pulling him closer. I didn't even care about taking a breath because all I wanted to do was kiss him more. Feeling something press against my bottom lip I freaked out and pushed him away.

"Don't fight it, just let yourself relax." Still a little unsure I let my hands travel down his chest and rest on his stomach.

"Damon, can we take it slow? I was fifteen when I came here, too young to have done anything, and now you're here…" I didn't know how to finish what I saw saying but, amazingly, he seemed to understand. Raising his hand to my cheek his beautiful blue eyes looked into mine.

"I will wait as long as it takes to be with you, Sylvia." He started to finger the strings holding the front of my dress together. It was a dress much like most of the others in the 1860's although I didn't wear a hoop with this one, it flowed flat but I liked the feeling. It felt free and it was easier to move around in, especially when I was moving around with the brothers. And I guess it worked in this situation as well…

"I've always loved you in this dress, red is really your colour." Not even able to look at his face after what had happened between us in the last few minutes so I stood on my tippy toes, pressing my lips to his cheek and then his mouth before leaving him alone in the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

As the next few months flew by Damon and I became inseparable. I got more comfortable around him and Stefan got used to it all quite quickly. Giuseppe was happy that his son had found someone like me. Well, I think he was happy. He didn't say much of anything to me but Damon told me he was alright with everything. In fact, I don't see why he wouldn't be. We spent lots of our time with Stefan like usual, we never slept in each-others rooms, we hardly spent much time alone at all. The most time we spend alone is when we kiss and things like that. Or when we are outside while Stefan is busy. Because we are not always engrossed in each other like love sick puppies we act like friends and talk like we are made for one another. Right now we were in the maze by ourselves and I was off in my own world yet again.

"Where you off to now, Sylvia?" I turned my head and looked over to him. The sun was hitting his face, making his hair look like ebony. He was lying in the grass, propped up on his elbows and I was sitting on the seat of our almost first kiss.

"Just thinking about life and how it's brought me to meet someone like you." I smiled at him. He grinned back but stood up and brushed off his shirt.

"You need to learn to be a little less serious," He spoke to me in a playful tone, the lakes that were his eyes challenging me. "So we are going to play a game." He held his hand out for me to grab but I stood on my own. I eyed him back.

"And what is this less serious game of yours?" Now he grinned and held out arms as if waiting for someone to hug him.

"I call it 'Kiss the most handsome man around' and I take full compliments for creating it." I pretended to look around me and then I finally let my gaze settle on him.

"Hmmm, where's Stefan when you need him?" I grinned, teasing him and he knew it.

"Come here!" He ran at me, cuddling me from behind as I tried to run. I started giggling as he brushed the hair from my neck, his other arm circling around my waist to keep me pinned to him. I leaned back against him and rested my head on his shoulder. He bent to kiss my neck, his hair tickling my chin and I couldn't help but laugh. Too soon his lips had captured mine and when I tried to pull away he deepened the kiss. I couldn't move as I was trapped between his body and head so I gave in. When he felt me stop struggling he moved in front of me without leaving my lips and pushed me into the grass. I tried to pull away for a moment.

"Damon –" But he just kept touching his lips to mine. Of course I kissed him back though I had something to ask him. This time when I pulled away he let me. He raised his hand to my cheek and stroked it, making my face lean into it.

"Do you love me?" I stared at him with my soft brown eyes.

"Do I even need to say it?" He was trying to keep calm but I knew this was a big step for him to take.

"Yes, you need to say it." He rolled his eyes and pulled us both up to our feet.

"I love you, Sylvia, with all my heart. I've never felt like this about anyone before until I met you." I smiled at him, a sweet smile that told him everything.

"Forever will forever be ours, Damon. Even if we try to forget, love will remember." And that's how I first told Damon Salvatore that I loved him.

The next year was 1863 and Damon asked me to marry him. He took me to the seat where he first tried to kiss me as the sun was setting and knelt down on one knee. I said yes and he gave me the most beautiful ring. It had a gold band with a black gem stone set in it. I wore it every day and night, too afraid to take it off and loose it. Then came the day in 1864 when Damon told me something that would change our fates forever. He told me he was going to enlist in the army. I protested, I didn't want my future husband to go and fight in a war! What if he never came back?

Like usual he wouldn't listen, told me I had no opinion in the matter and we ended up fighting over it. I threatened to leave but he told me I wouldn't know what to do with myself, that I couldn't live my own life without him. In the end I packed my things when he was out one day and left the ring with a note.

Forever will forever be ours. Even if we try to forget, love will remember.

_Since I left Damon, life has been strange. My brother, Byron, is a psycho. He doesn't leave his room at all during the day but at night he comes out and leaves for hours not coming back until just before dawn and then locking himself back in his room. I don't understand what's going on but he told me not to be worried or scared so I'm not. Something is off about all this though and tonight I'm going to find out what…_

After safely hiding my diary under my bed I slipped out of my room to confront my brother when he made it back just before dawn like he has for weeks now. I wondered into his room and closed the door quietly behind me, sitting on the bed and waiting for him. After what felt like hours I heard footsteps advancing closer and closer to me until the door creaked open and in walked my brother. What I saw took my breath away but strangely enough I didn't feel the least bit scared by his appearance. He had black pants and a red shirt and his hair was everywhere as if he had been in a scuffle. He looked dark, morbid, like death but he moved so quick it was like he owned all sources of life. He was suddenly in front of me and that's when I smelt it. A thick stale smell hit my nose and it made me gag so much I could have thrown up. It took me a moment to realise it was coming from the inside of his lips. Now that he was closer I saw that his shirt was wet, the redness dripping from it. I reached out to touch it and it coated my fingers. Bringing it closer to my face my brain screamed at me to run but I didn't want to. After examining the red on my finger a little while longer I suddenly knew what it was. Blood. Byron raised his hand to grip my chin and turn my head to face him so I was staring into his eyes.

"You will not run, you will not hide. In fact you will not move and you won't even scream." Even if I had wanted to move before it was like my butt had sunken into the bed.

"What happened to you?" The words came straight out of my mouth, not even quivering. The grin started to grow bigger on his face and it turned from a smile of happiness into a creepy smirk.

"Something happened while you were gone. I've changed and it's about time you did too." Too confused I just sort of sat there. I wanted to stand up and put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but I couldn't. It was like I was glued to my seat on the quilt.

"Byron, why can't I move?" He just smiled at me and moved some hair off my neck, my pulse rising as his cold fingers brushed against the hot skin. "Byron?" He brought his head down the my ear.

"Don't worry about a single thing. I'll make you better, you'll see. I'll improve you." Confused I tried to push my brother away from me but he was as hard as concrete. It was like a feather pushing against a brick wall.

"What are you talking abou-" I gasped as a sharp pinch was in the side of my neck and Byron grabbed the back of my head I bring me closer to him.

"What are you doing?!" My eyes widened in shock but I didn't scream or try to move. He pulled his head away from me and I could clearly see my own red blood smeared around his mouth. I could have been sick then and there.

"You'll thank me one day." Biting his wrist he pushed it to my mouth, the force of his hand forcing my mouth open, and several drops of my brothers blood slipped down my throat. The metallic taste caused me to gag but not for long. All I could remember after that was darkness.

Opening my eyes and gasping for breath is the next think I remember. I thought back to what had just happened and leaped off the bed upon seeing Byron watching me from the shadows of his room.

"What did you do?" My words came out like a growl.

"I told you, I fixed you and you will thank me for it soon. You'll be faster, stronger, you can hear better, see better. It's a gift."

"What are you talking about?" His face lit up and he moved over to me so he was an arms length away. It frightened me but I didn't dare move in case he hurt me.

"You haven't figured it out? Come on, Sylvia. You're not a naive little girl anymore." Thinking back harder I remember him biting my neck... And then feeding me his blood. Then blackness.

"You killed me..." He must have snapped my neck. But if he did that how was I still here?

"And now you're in transition. Tonight we will change you forever."

"Change me into what?" I was still confused. He had killed me yet I was still here, a living breathing person. I then became aware of how utterly thirsty I was.

"Brother, I need water."

"No you don't."

"I'm thirsty and I need water, I need a drink."

"I'll tell you what you need and it's not water." Then everything clicked. He was drinking my blood, he had bitten me and then murdered me.

"It can't be...vampires are just made up tales to scare children." A sigh of contentment reached my ears.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out. Now maybe I should go and get you someone to drink now so we can have fun tonight." At the mention of 'someone to drink' an uncontrollable need filled every cell, every nerve in my body. "See? You want it." I was disgusted at his words but deep down I knew they were true. All I could think about was how much I wanted to sink my teeth into someone's throat and suck every drop from their fragile body. All I could think about was Damon and how much I wanted to be with him and to bite him and kiss him. And how much I would hurt him.

"I don't want to hurt people. Please, isn't there another way?" I didn't want to be a threat to anyone or kill anyone.

"This is the only way. You will be a vampire, you are going to kill. Wait here and I'll bring you back something good." Just as quick as he took his next breath, my brother was gone. I slowly wondered over to the closed blinds and parted them to see the day light but instead was seared. My skin felt like it was one fire and when I looked down I saw it sizzling. Astonishingly though, when I stepped back it healed instantly and my smooth arm was back to normal.

Not knowing how much time had passed by the time my brother finally came through the doors dragging something in behind him. It was a scared looking young man with a massive gash in his shoulder. The closer I looked I noticed it was a bite mark.

"Here you go, Sister." He threw the man at me and I felt my eyes grow hot and my gums start to rip apart. His blood was now on my dress and my hands as I caught him and all I could think about was sinking my teeth into him. Seconds later my mouth was against the wound on his neck and the blood in my mouth. I remember blood tasting metallic before but now it was amazing. The less the man struggled the more I took from him until he was a limp doll in my arms. Pulling my head from him I looked at my smiling evil brother and the body dropped from my grasp. I'd just killed someone.

"No no no no no." I muttered under my breath as guilt pierced my chest.

"It's okay. You can just turn it off. It won't hurt anymore."


End file.
